


Binary Star

by words_and_heartbreak



Category: No Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Astronomy, Character Death, F/M, No Fandom - Freeform, every fandom probably somehow, i dont know which character i could put into it, placeholder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/words_and_heartbreak/pseuds/words_and_heartbreak
Summary: "Whenever someone dies, their soul becomes a new star on the firmament."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone!!  
> This is an idea I had today, and I quite like it, but... I really don't know which character to put into it?  
> Usually I don't write like this, without a clue, because you usually make characters and story fit, but here is was really difficult, to be honest.... aaah;;  
> I apologise!  
> You can put in almost every male character, I guess? Like, in some cases it would really be OOC, but, well... AU?

_"Whenever someone dies, their soul becomes a new star on the firmament."_

 

How stupid.  
This was so stupid.  
Every child would learn sooner or later that a star was only just a sun, hundreds and thousands of light years away, and that it would surely not simply "start to exist" just because some soul "became one". Even if a "soul" existed, it would surely not contain enough energy to pull masses of elements somewhere millions of kilometers away which would form a star. This was impossible and stupid.

And yet...

(A) couldn't help but thinking of this one sentence when the coffin was slowly lowered into the grave which resembled more of a mud hole than everything else. The rain had poured heavily for days so that the ground was nothing but a mix of water and dirt. It was not worthy of embracing the body which was safely lying in the ebony casket. Nothing would have been worthy of this now lifeless body which had been an energetic, happy  and joyful living being just until a week ago.

 

 _Did a soul really exist?_  
If yes, then why would it leave a body in such a crude manner, leaving it's container behind empty and cold; leaving its friends, family and partner behind hurt and powerless?

(A) didn't have to look into the other people's faces to know that they were crying. Of course they were. But was he? Was he crying, or were it just the heavy raindrops running down his cheeks and hurting his eyes?  
Oh, he did not feel less empty than the body in this coffin for sure; they could switch positions in just this moment, and it wouldn't make a change.  
The source of his joy and happiness... it had just been lowered into the muddy ground and almost instantly the hole's walls covered up the coffin slightly. Disgusting. It would have deserved a better treatment. Didn't this damn ground know how _honoured_  it should feel to be able to take care of her? Of his love? Of his   _happiness_ ?!  
Anger welled up inside of (A), as much as it was possible in nothing but an empty shell, a lifeless body all on its own.

 

_If a soul really existed..._

 

For the past year (A) had wandered the earth's surface with nothing but the same routine. Getting up, going to work, getting home, going to bed. There was no room and no time to do anything else. And no motivation either. There were no sweet touches and kisses waking him anymore. There was no reminder to take care at work. No scent of freshly cooked food when he returned from work. No embrace and whisper to sleep well when he went to bed. There was no evening together watching a movie and there were no arguments about the smallest things and there was not a single thrown book at him if it was _that time of month and he happened to piss her off._    There was nothing. _Nothing._  
As much as everything had changed in only a few days, some other things had only barely changed. The flat was still the same, small and everything in place, just with a few more clothes lying around which would have been a red flag in some certain eye's for sure. Friends and collegues were still mostly the same, maybe a bit nicer at times -until he had been fired for being careless at work, at least.  
On TV there were still the same idiotic shows about _someone_  would complain all the time -if it had been possible, at least.

And the night sky, it was still the same.

 

_...then there was nothing more that he wished for..._

 

Two years had passed; a lot has happened ever since, but nothing really meant anything to him.  
He had found a new job, but it was no big deal.  
Girls had tried to hit on him several times, but they didn't have a chance.

He didn't really care.

 

_...than for her to shine brightly once more._

 

Sighing, he leaned back in his chair and took off his glasses -he had to wear now because of his newly bad eye sight- to put them onto desk. It had been another long day at work, tiresome and without any success, just as always. Rubbing his eyes, he leaned forward and put his arms onto the desk, laying his head down on top of them. The past few weeks -or years? He had stopped counting after a while for real- (A) had been working over time a lot, but his boss didn't seem to mind at all. Nothing amazing had happened anyway, but it wouldn't hurt to have someone observe the situation nonetheless. Since his boss was so obsessed with finding a solar system with possible (intelligent) life on it, he seemed to be glad about someone being in the observatory to, well, observe everything and analyse every data that was just another failure after all, even. In fact, this guy seemed to welcome it so much, that he didn't even mind his assistants staying in there and sleeping whereever. Seriously, even he could be found at his desk often with probably thirty empty mugs of coffee and snoring like a champion.  
This situation could have been quite funny, if it hadn't been this pitiful.

(A) shook his head as he glanced over to his boss.  
Indeed, the table was a mess, just as those wild locks that really needed to be washed again. But, oh well, he wouldn't complain as he knew he wasn't off much better. Fortunately, no visitor would be entering this observatory.  
...a little nap couldn't hurt.  
There wes still possibly a ton of data that required someone to work on them, but since they obviously wouldn't bring up anything new, he could take some time on them.

After all, it was just another mess.

Another failure.

Nothing of importance.

Just as he closed his eyes, a faint and happy laugh ringed in his ear; a dream that would embrace him tightly in a joyful illusion until he would have to wake up to the usual empty boring every-day-routine, filled with useless numbers, meaningless observations and worthlessly filled and crumpled sheets of papers which would end up being thrown into the bin. Things that are hope for only a split second, until they were thrown away.  
Again. And again. And again.  
An endless routine.  
But only for these few hours, he could feel yet again what used to be his happiness.

 

 

 

 

 

In the darkness of a laboratorium, a computer screen lightened up from its snooze mode. It illuminated the figure of a tired elderly man lying on the desk, seemingly getting some hours of sleep which he had lacked in many past years of his life.  
A window blinked on the screen, silently screaming for attention with numbers and letters only someone used to them would understand. If someone inexperienced happened to get these dates into their hands, they would look at it dumbfounded, probably throwing it away before giving it a third thought, if they even went as far as to give it a second.

If, however, some expert would get them, they would know:

Just now, a new star had been found, far, far away.  
In fact, it was not only one, but two stars, circling around one another, physically bound to each other due to gravitation, and thus creating a multiple star system.  
A binary star.


End file.
